The Japanese European Bishies
by Nor-Bitch
Summary: Norway was journey over Euroasia, to find his abusive sometimes Bf,Denmark. A Long the way he gets help from people he never expected to. Rated T for swearing and other things. Pairings...Every male x Ever male.


**The Amazing Adventures of Dennor**

**This is a parody of Yaoi, sues, fanfiction and anime.**

**None of this is meant to be taken seriously.**

**None of these things belong to me…except those 2 fake ocs I made up in two seconds.**

* * *

Norway was in his house.

His very fabulous Japanese style house because Japanese style houses and totally the rage in Europe. He sat at his mini table, perched on his legs and he sipped his coffee out of a tradiotion style Japanese clay cup.

Norway batted his long eyelashes which made his sparkly blue irises sparkle like Edward cullen when he goes into the sunlight. He looked even more Bishie than usual and his hair 12 inches longer and blonder. His navy uniform barely covered his chest and crotch and nothing covered his MARVELOUS midriff that could be used as a fucking cheese grater.

The Norwpan morning was very quite and Japanese and—

"HEY HEY HEY"

The door suddenly had its shit kicked in by a scantily clad Icelandic man who then stumbled through the futon. The Icelandic was wearing booty shots and nipple pasties and also looked uber Bishie as he fought of his legion of fat fangirls with his hooker boots which he stole from a hooker down the street.

"Yo, Nor, get your shit together we have to say princess Muguffi—I mean Prince dickwad. ALSO YOU MUST LOOK UBER BISHIE WHILE DOING IT AND HAVE SUGOI TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCES"

And Iceland slapped him on the butt to emphasis his butt.

"But Ice-kun, will you not join me on my journey…I could use a little…company" And with that last word he leaned in close and whispered in huskily in the others ear.

"fuck no" And Iceland bitched slapped him away and walked through the chicken shawarma.

And so, Norway took off his boxers and put on is lucky thong and ventured outside his house to search for Princess Maguffin and Prince dickwad, His husband who abused him in the union.

* * *

"God damn my thong is so TIGHT" said Norway as he hooked his fingers around the strings of the thong and adjustd the thong.

"My dick, I cant" He said and he pulled out his phone and tweeted about it.

"UGH" He stumbled laong the Norpan streets and sighed, he'd only been walking 3 5 minutes and he already wanted some yaoi

Too bad his Lil bror wasn't there so he couldny butt duck

Lukas sighed and somehow got a boner, the problems with being a seke, your dick sometimes gets confused if it was to be stuck in something or just wants to be touched by the seme.

"If I had Bankai this would be so much easter" He said as he pulled a sword from out of his ass, tho, keep in mine its twice the size of his body and just as wide. He swung the oversized meat cleaver around and accidenlty ended someones failing marriage. He sighed and shoves it back up his butt, it slide in with one go.

He walked along the roads and caught the bus to Denwan, where his BF was (Even tho he had like 7 love interest all fighting over him in a text novel adventure) Along the way this chick with multi couloued hair grabbed onto him and claimed to be his waifu

"Bitch, I like the cock" He saied apparently, even though….even though wagt, he 100% liked the man cock, not the futa cock.

"BUT NOR" But before she could speak another ckick with multi coloured rainbor hair and rainbow eyes butted in

"Jfc, the fucking SUES" Norway grunted sexually.

"SENPAI SNOR" The sues screamed as they broke the entire plot and 4th wall

"God dammut now Hima has to…HAHAHSSAIUSGA OMFG NO WHAT AM I SAYING HE WILL NOT FIX THAT AND EVEN IF HE DOES IT'LL TAKE A YEAR AND IT'LL LOOK SHITTER THAN BEFORE" Norway laughed as he sucked the ocs into his gaping mangina

"Now, wheres Denmark, my now ex- boyfriend as I now prefer the English dude I've never met but wan to dominate him anyway" and then a year time skip happened and his hair was longer

He stood outside his Bfs door (Now reconciled but not really because Norway liked the English kid he has never met) He noked of the door and acciedentakl rassengan .

"Fuq, I forgot, hes been kidnapped." And Norway walked in and stole dat hoes money.

Iceland walked in in his booty shorts, the ba donka donk was kicking. Norways eyes where constantly on his brothers butt.

"Norway u shitcunt" a tsundere blush appeared on Icelands face and his butt sashayed. "Gimmie some dat" and Iceland took some money and shoved it in his pants.

"Ooooooh what dat" Iceland walked over to this glove like object and put it on and fuck he had the witchblade because the authour felt likeit without explaining so fuck you.

And Iceland transformed into the witchblad weilder "God amn I feel like a seme today"

"Are you done." Norway asked, being in character for once

"Yeah, pretty much" Iceland said, also in character.

They walked out of the house and took another bus to England.

"hey bror, we just drove past the death note"

"Ignore it bror, kira died and so did L, also that thing whats your soul so no." Norway said, spoling the plot

"Also mello and that other dude die but theres this theory…" Norway rambled.

"Stop spoiling things" Iceland said

"TITE KUBO JUST WANTS THE MONEY"

"GOD DAMMIT NORWAY SHUT UP"

* * *

England sighed and closed the door. He looked himself in the mirror and smiled, 23 years old and a virgin.

He could still see his unicorns.

But then Norway kicked down the door

"PREPARE UR ANUS MY PLOT DICK IS GONA PLOUGH THROUH IT"

"God dammit Iknew my tsundereness was a curse…that and im kawaii" And England pulled down his pants and butt ducking happened.

"Ok, you are my lover now, forever." And that happened.

* * *

**So, first chapter done.**

**PRAISE DOITSU AND YAOI.**


End file.
